Locker Room Ambush
by JCDegrassi
Summary: "So that's the dick that got Jenna pregnant?" A voice said from the other side of the boy's locker room where KC stood. AU Slash fic. Possible One-shot.


"So that's the dick that got Jenna pregnant?" A voice said from the other side of the boy's locker room where KC stood, his vision blocked by his towel as he dried his hair after having taken a shower.

KC wasn't exactly having the best day and didn't need someone coming up to him and reminding him of what had occurred between him and Jenna. He had come to Degrassi to channel his frustrations through exercise. No one was supposed to be at school on Saturdays, especially not this early in the morning. It was the main reason KC had come. He craved the peace and quiet only solitude could provide him and now there was an asshole in the room trying to fuck his day up.

Pulling the towel from over his head and focusing his hazel eyes at where the voice had come from, KC took in the shape of Jake standing before him in a pair of his usual jeans and flannel shirt.

"Do you have a problem with me?" KC asked, swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his throat from the anger that was boiling up within him.

"No problem." Was all Jake muttered, his gaze not faltering from KC's.

KC focused on Jake for a few seconds before realization hit him. KC assumed that Jake was referring to him as a dick, but had completely forgotten that he stood before Jake completely naked. Reacting before anything else, KC wrapped his towel around his waist and looked at Jake with furrowed eyebrows as he attempted to understand the whole situation.

"What the hell, man?" KC asked.

"What? There's nothing to be ashamed about. We're both guys." Jake said, scoffing off the situation as if it were no big deal.

"Except, I'm not gay." KC retorted, remembering that not too long ago, Jake had come out of the closet at Degrassi. KC never understood why Jake and Jenna were so chummy before but when Jake came out of the closet, it made sense. Jenna needed a gay best friend and Jake needed a beard until he was ready to come out.

"I never said you were." Jake stated with a light smirk as he stepped closer to where KC stood uncomfortably.

"Relax," Jake said as he snaked his hands around KC's thin waist and rested them on his back, just above the towel.

KC stood frozen before the older boy as Jake's lips made contact with his collarbone, kissing his way down KC's lean body. "What are you doing?" KC asked, his hold tightening on the towel around his waist although he had a general idea of what Jake intended to do.

"Just relax," Jake repeated, kissing the subtle abs on KC's stomach, gaining a light moan from KC's lips. Jake's hand reached towards the fold in KC's towel and loosened it, watching as it fell to the ground and let him see KC's dick and how slowly it was getting hard at Jake's touch.

"Jenna wasn't kidding when she said you were hung." Jake commented with a smile as his hand reached for KC's dick and took hold of the base.

A sharp breath escaped KC's lips at the action. He'd never thought something like this would happen to him, but now that it was, he didn't want it to stop.

Stroking KC fairly slowly, Jake looked up at the jock as his face relaxed in ecstasy. Holding KC's dick in place, Jake leaned in slightly licking his dick, from the base to the head, savoring the small amount of precum that KC was starting to produce. He popped KC's head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around him before he slowly started bobbing his head up and down KC's length. He started with only a few inches, his hand still stroking what he couldn't fit in his mouth.

KC gripped the open locker behind him as Jake's rhythm increased and he slowly began to take in more of KC. It didn't take long before Jake was able to swallow all of KC, his nose buried in the sweaty scent that came from KC's pubic hair as it tickled his nose.

"Oh. Fuck." KC muttered, his hands roaming down and running through Jake's hair, grabbing hold of him as his hips began to thrust inside of Jake slightly.

Both of their speeds increased and it wasn't long before KC was nearly gagging Jake with every thrust he gave.

Jake pulled his head back, his hand still wrapped firmly around KC as their eyes made contact.

"I want you to fuck me." Jake demanded, KC nodding without a second thought.

Jake stood up from where he kneeled and before he could even move, KC's hands were already around Jake, squeezing his ass beneath his jeans as he pressed his lips around Jake's, getting lost in the heat of the moment.

KC's hands worked quickly to get Jake out of the clothes he wore until the older boy stood before him in nothing but a pair of dark blue checkered boxers. His hand reached below and took hold of Jake's dick, stroking it slightly as he smiled into the kiss he and Jake were sharing at the moment.

He never thought that he'd be this into hooking up with a guy. He'd anticipated that he'd be disgusted at the action, yet here he stood, holding another guy's cock in his hand.

"Take it off." KC said beneath his breath as he pulled away for a moment to watch Jake undress. He wanted to savor the moment. Jake hooked his thumb under the elastic band of his boxers before slipping them off and kicking them to the side.

The two closed the distance between one another, resuming in the kiss they both desperately wanted as they stroked one another.

"I've got. Some lube. In my jeans." Jake whispered in between kisses.

"Then what are we waiting for?" KC smiled, loosening his grip on Jake and watching as his newfound lover walked over to his jeans and dug through the pockets, pulling a small vial out and handing it to KC.

"Put it on me." Jake asked as he bent over the bench, looking back at KC while spreading his legs to give KC full access.

"This is going to hurt a bit." KC warned Jake, coating Jake's ass with plenty lube before slowly entering a finger. Jake groaned at the intrusion but as KC slowly pushed in and out, became accustomed to the feeling.

KC slowly entered more fingers into Jake's ass, making sure he'd be ready for when he fucked him.

"Just do it already." Jake pleaded. KC nodded and pulled his fingers from Jake's hole, placing himself right behind Jake, his dick in his hand as he lined it up with Jake's ass. He ran it up and down his crack a few times before slowly entering Jake, not wanting to hurt him.

A loud guttural moan escaped Jake's lips as KC thrust all the way in. He stood still for a few moments to let Jake get accustomed to his size, his hands roaming Jake's back and sides.

"Fuck." Jake groaned, taking in a few deep breaths as his grip on the bench beneath him decreased, getting used to the feel of KC inside of him. "Move." Jake told KC once he was sure he'd be able to handle it.

The first few thrusts remained slow, KC finding a gentle rhythm as to not hurt Jake. His pain transitioning into pleasure, Jake looked back at KC as the younger jock fucked him. His upper teeth grazed his lower lip frequently as KC's thrusts increased in speed. "Faster." Jake moaned, moving his own hips back to meet KC's thrusts.

Doing as he was told, KC pushed his dick deeper into Jake's hole as fast as he could, his hands gripping Jake's hips for support. KC slowed down slightly and leaned forward, reaching beneath Jake's stomach and stroking his length as he pushed in and out of Jake's ass. He kissed Jake for a moment before pulling out, motioning for Jake to change position and lay on the bench.

Placing Jake's legs upon his shoulders, KC lined his cock up to Jake's ass and thrust in hard, returning to his previous rhythm.

"I'm gonna cum." Jake moaned, KC's hands reaching down to grab a hold of Jake's dick, determined to help speed up the process, stroking him as he fucked his ass.

"Me. Too." KC said in between heavy breaths as his thrusts slowed down.

Ropes of cum covered KC's hand as Jake's stomach contracted. His body tensed up from the orgasm he was experiencing, tightening its hold on KC. Within a few seconds, KC was releasing his seed into Jake's ass, his thrusts coming to a complete stop as he pulled out and collapsed on top of Jake, both of their chests heaving up and down.

"What do you say we make this a weekly arrangement?" Jake asked KC, his hands running along the small of KC's back.

"Sounds perfect." KC grinned, leaning forward to kiss Jake on the lips one last time before getting up to wash up, his hand holding Jake's as he led the two of them into the showers to get clean.


End file.
